Obliviate
by iim asia
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort, Hermione learns a secret that shocks not only her, but her friends, too. How will she handle it? And why is she spending so much time with Blaise Zambini?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I know that a lot of people have used this idea, but I started writing this fic before I know about all that. I think that I can do a great job with this, so give me a chance. Read, review, and enjoy!**

"Hermione!" Hermione's mother, Ara Granger called lightly from outside the door.

She jolted upright in bed, waking from another one of her nightmares. She was used to this by now, but still she didn't enjoy waking in a frenzy, always wondering if she was still trapped in the basement of the Malfoy manor, or if she was sitting in the woods with Harry and Ron.

Her mother opened the door then. She looked at Hermione. "You had the dream again, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded. Yes this dream had been the same one that she had been having since they first started. She was trapped in the Malfoy manor, but no one else was down there. Suddenly she would turn around and Draco would be there, trying to tell her something, but she never listened, and that's when the basement turned into the room where Bellatrix had tortured her.

"Hermione," Ara said gently, snapping her fingers in front of her daughters face.

"Wha - ?" She asked, embarrassed to have been so deeply in her own world.

"I said hurry up and come on down stairs. Richard and I have something important to discuss with you. It's time that you found out the truth. When Hermione opened her mouth to ask what exactly Ara was talking about, she was shushed. "It will all make sense when you come downstairs."

Hermione washed quickly, both eager and nervous to find out what her parents needed to tell her. When she came down into the kitchen, her parents were sitting at the table, heads pressed together, whispering frantically.

" - don't know how we're going to tell the two of them. they've hated each other for ages now," Ara was saying to her husband.

"Now, Ara, we can't think like that," Richard told her in a soothing voice, rubbing small circles into her back.

She sighed, though in content of frustration, Hermione couldn't tell. "I know," Ara was saying with sad eyes," But how do we tell her about Draco, and him about her, for that matter."

Hermione gasped. Her parents were talking about Malfoy? When they heard her gasp, their heads snapped upwards to look at her.

"Why are the two of you talking about Malfoy?" She asked, her tone a mask of accusations.

Ara sighed her exasperation, but Richard beat her to the punch. His eyes looked tired and sad as he told Hermione to sit down.

"There's something that's needed to be said for quite some time now," he began.

**Haha, cliffie. ^.^ Sorry about that. . . . Kind of. ;p But really, please review. Like I said, people have written fics like this before, but I wanted to take a whack at it myself. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoop! Updates. Haha, thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Read, review, and enjoy!**

_"Hermione, you're adopted." That statement alone was enough to make her head whirl, but there was more._

_"Do you . . . do you know who my real parents are?" Hermione asked tentatively, not entirely certain that she would really want to know the answer to her question for the first time in her seventeen years._

_Ana took a deep breath, bracing herself for Hermione's reaction. "I . . . well, yes. I do." She trailed off uncertainly, looking to her husband for support._

_"Your parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Richard told their adoptive daughter._

_That was all she could remember before the world went black around her._

She blinked a few times in the light, and looked about, disoriented.

"Oh, thank Merlin. She's awake."

Sitting up, Hermione saw that company had arrived while she was unconscious. scrambling into a standing position, she shouted. "You!"

"Hermione, please," Lucius Malfoy pleaded, palms extended towards her. "Let us explain."

"And then what?" She spat back, turning to Draco, whom she had just realized was also in the room. "Will you welcome the 'filthy mudblood', and you so fondly called me, into you precious, untainted, pureblood family?" She questioned vehemently.

Draco's head was hung in shame, his normally placid, uncaring face a barrage of shattered hope, and a mirror of the turmoil of confusion roiling inside her. "No," he finally mumbled. "But I want to know my twin sister." He was blushing furiously, his face as red as Ron's hair.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, repeating the act several times as Draco's words sunk in. "T - twin?" She asked, her confusion seeping into her voice.

"Yes, Hermione," Narcissa told her. "Draco and yourself are, indeed, fraternal twins."

Hermione looked over at Draco, whose face was resting in his hands. "I didn't know!" He wailed, finally raising his face to look at her. "I didn't know, he repeated quietly, sounding so broken - so desperate that Hermione almost felt her resolve against him crumble. Almost.

"That doesn't make it right," she told him. "That doesn't take away years of insults and tormenting."

"I know that," he told her, voice barely over a whisper, his face crumbling even further.

"Richard, would you please draw us some tea. I think that this may be a very long talk. I would offer to move this conversation to the mansion, but I'm sure that Hermione would much rather chat in a home where she's comfortable, considering what happened to her the last time she was in our home . . ." Narcissa broke off, looking ashamed.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as her father, no, as Richard bustled about, carrying a tray of tea before long. A million questions sprinted through her head.

Lucius broke the silence first. "Now, if I am to be mistaken correct me, but you've probably got a galleon load of questions for us, so, ask away."

Hermione composed herself, carefully deciding which questions were the most important, and which were just pieces of her curiosity. The first was the most basic of them all. "How did it happen?" She asked, eyes closed.

**Haha, well here's another cliffie-ish. I'm horrible. I know. ^.^ Reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy update! Haha, thank you to all who reviewed! Read review, and enjoy!**

_"How did it happen?" She asked, eyes closed._

It was a few moments before anyone spoke. "When I became pregnant," Narcissa began quietly, "The Dark Lord was at the height of his power. Through quite a few misplaced decisions, Lucius had been initiated into His innermost circle. When Voldemort learned of my pregnancy, he was pleased. Not because I was now creating life, but because he now had a new sort of control over Lucius. If he did wrong, the Voldemort would punish me, whether through the cruciatus curse, of though more . . . creative forms of punishment."

A shudder ran through Lucius's body as he remembered what his wife told. "It was wretched," he said. "Her screams alone were enough to drive me insane. Insane enough to be considered one of Voldemort's most elite. He knew, you know, that we were awaiting twins. I believe on of his goals he wished to achieve through his torture of Narcissa was to eliminate one of you. A goal which he very nearly reached. One that I told him he had achieved."

"But, why choose to hide me rather than Malfoy? And why wait until now to tell us?" Hermione asked, gesturing to herself and Draco.

Narcissa raised a nicely manicured hand to silence Hermione's barrage of questions. "This is what we were getting to. The Dark Lord revered men and boys above women and girls. Draco was to be much safer around Him. More so than you would have been, so you see, I asked my sister and her husband to take you and hide you."

"You're - you're sister?" Hermione asked.

Ara nodded now. "Yes. You probably didn't notice my name on the Black family tapestry because I married Richard. A muggle."

"Oh," Hermione said, turning her eyes to the floor.

"I believe you wanted to know why we kept this a secret from you two for so long?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I would also like to know why you two didn't try to do anything about my position, either."

"Ara put us both under a memory charm, a very strong memory charm that only the creator could recognize and break. It was the only way to keep you truly safe from Voldemort. It wouldn't have been enough to simply lie to him. He would have looked into our heads and seen our lies, and, so, we needed to believe the lie ourselves." Narcissa paused for breath. "As for why we waited for so long, we wanted the threat of Voldemort to be gone before we told you about your predicament. Too bad you were involved with him, anyhow. We had hoped to protect you from ever being on the receiving end of His wrath." She looked down now, tears shining in her pristine eyes. "I cannot express to you the pain that I feel, knowing that you were imprisoned in my basement, tortured by my sister. It's - it's unbearable."

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione said finally. "You were clearly under his control. Draco was terrified. I remember that much." She looked at him now. "I am so sorry if you were tortured after Harry stole your wand. I really was worried for you. Even if I did hate you, I would never wish Voldemort's wrath upon another human."

Draco looked over at his, his eyes the only sign of his vulnerability. "I was worried for you, too, you know," he told her.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You were?"

Draco nodded, looking sullen. "I wouldn't wish that on another human, either."

Hermione smiled a little sadly. "I'm sorry that we've hated each other for so long."

"I am, too," he told her. "But I had to do it. I had to show Voldemort that my loyalties lay with him. My mother - our mother - was a weak point for both my father and I, and He realized it. He . . ." Draco broke off then, his normally uncaring, blank eyes shining with tears that hadn't fallen.

Hermione reached for his hand, surprising herself. "It's okay," she told him gently. "He's not coming back this time."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you. I owe you my life, Hermione."

She smiled crookedly. "Nah. Harry did all the work, I just helped him along the way."

"You stood up against Bellatrix, even though she tortured you ruthlessly. If you had told her the truth, Harry would have been beaten, probably even killed. Hermione, more than one person owes you their life."

**I forgot to tell you all that this story is all because of my friend Natasha. She's great. ^.^ Anywho, review, please.**


End file.
